


Giocare col fuoco

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Danza del fuoco [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Candles, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Xanxus vuole provare qualcosa di particolare per una volta.Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Squalo Superbi/Xanxus	Cera bollente sul corpo gelido .





	Giocare col fuoco

Giocare col fuoco

Il freddo filtrava dalla finestra, facendo rabbrividire Squalo, che si passò la mano tra i corti capelli argentei, alcune ciocche gli formavano una frangetta davanti al viso. Ghignò mostrando i denti aguzzi e si passò la mano sulla guancia, sfiorandosi alcune ciocche ribelli e una bruciatura nerastra, che creava una piccola striscia.

“Vooooi… Poi dici che io ho idee folli. Finalmente si vede che anche tu hai una natura selvaggia”. Raggiunse il letto a baldacchino e rise, socchiudendo gli occhi, inspessendo delle leggere occhiaie. Si accomodò sulla stoffa morbida delle lenzuola candide.

“Sono stufo di vederti saltare in aria con le tue stesse maledette bombe. Se devi bruciarti, voglio essere io a farlo, feccia” disse Xanxus. Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trasse a sé, guardò il suo corpo sottile e pallido coperto da parecchie scottature ed escoriazioni, notò anche dei tagli sulla spalla e ringhiò. Con il piede si avvicinò il tavolinetto su cui erano appoggiate delle candele che rotolarono al movimento, ne bloccò una prima che precipitasse dal bordo. “Che ti porti a fare una spada se poi non la usi? Che cazzo di spadaccino sei?!” lo richiamò.

Squalo gli posò un bacio sulle labbra e lo sentì ringhiare.

“Cosa faccio? Mi sdraio a faccia in giù? Ci sono, mi metto in piedi sul letto e mi dai direttamente fuoco” scherzò.

“Idiota. Sdraiati, a faccia in su, voglio che mi guardi negli occhi mentre lo facciamo” dichiarò Xanxus. Dilatò le narici e sbuffò sonoramente, i suoi disordinati capelli mori ondeggiavano ai suoi movimenti.

“Sì, Baka di un Boss, agli ordini” disse Squalo. Si stese e accavallò le gambe, si mise un braccio dietro la testa e assottigliò gli occhi. Osservò Xanxus spogliarsi, lasciando scoperta la sua pelle abbronzata, e i suoi occhi brillarono di riflessi color fumo, mentre le sue pupille si dilatavano.

“Inoltre non ho nessuna intenzione di farti del male”. Aggiunse Xanxus, accarezzandogli il ventre, scendendo fino al fianco. “Sei la ‘mia’ feccia”. Con l’altra mano gli afferrò il gluteo e strinse, fino a lasciargli il segno rosato delle dita sulla pelle chiarissima. “Cazzo, se sei freddo” borbottò.

“Beh, su un corpo gelido farà un effetto anche maggiore” lo tranquillizzò Superbi.

Xanxus prese una candela e l’accese con la sua fiamma dell’ira, lasciando che alcune gocce di cera cadessero sulla gamba di Squalo. Lo sentì gemere e si arrestò, altra cera precipitò sul pavimento, tingendolo di rosso.

“Voi! Continua, non mi stava dispiacendo. Il fuoco mi ricorda te” disse Squalo.

Xanxus lo baciò lì dove la cera si stava solidificando e leccò le porzioni di pelle libera. “Così facciamo il giusto contrasto tra piacere e dolore”. Sentì la propria lingua pizzicare.

“Oh, diamine, non voglio che tu ti metta a calcolare anche questo. Fallo d’istinto e basta” si lamentò Squalo. Con il piede gli stuzzicò il membro e lo sentì grugnire imbarazzato.

Xanxus si ritrasse e lasciò che della cera gli cadesse sulla spalla liscia, Squalo rabbrividì e gli accarezzò le labbra, scendendo fino al mento.

Xanxus sollevò il doppio sopracciglio sinistro.

“Tu sei un po’ masochista, ammettilo”.

Squalo gli avvolse i fianchi con le gambe e si strusciò contro di lui, inarcando i glutei.

“Voglio semplicemente le tue attenzioni. La cera bollente su questo corpo gelido ha ottenuto il risultato sperato, un supplizio che mi ha invogliato ad essere tuo”.

Xanxus gli afferrò i fianchi con una mano, lasciando che la candela cadesse a terra, e con l’altra lo penetrò con forza, facendolo gemere.

“Non mentire, tu vuoi sempre essere mio”. Ghignò eccitato e lo baciò con foga, mozzandogli il fiato, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Lì dove la cera era caduta, la pelle di Squalo si era arrossata.

Xanxus gli morse il labbro fino a sentire il sapore del sangue e Squalo gli graffiò la schiena, Xanxus entrò con altre due dita facendolo ruggire di piacere. Rapidamente estrasse le dita, anche se era ancora poco umido e parecchio stretto, ed entrò.

Squalo iniziò a dimenare così velocemente il bacino da far tremare il letto, il tavolinetto si ribaltò, facendo cadere le candele a terra. Quella accesa diede fuoco alla tenda e l’odore di fumo gli punse le narici.

< L’urgenza è troppa per fermarsi a riflettere. Lo voglio mio, ora > pensò Xanxus. Continuò a baciarlo, mentre affondava dentro di lui.

Squalo spense il principio d’incendio con la fiamma della pioggia, attento a non rallentare il boss dei Varia. Ricambiava spasmodicamente i suoi baci, gridava e gemeva di piacere, con gli occhi che si muovevano sotto le palpebre serrate.

Il sangue si era rappreso sulle sue labbra e il vento freddo che lo sferzava, mentre il suo corpo diventava bollente, lo facevano rabbrividire. La pelle aveva iniziato a pulsargli lì dove era caduta la cera e quel fastidio si mischiava al piacere dell’atto.

“Mio! MIO! La mia dannatissima Superbia!”. Le urla di Xanxus sembravano ruggiti, rochi, di gola, continui. Si mischiavano ai gemiti lussuriosi di Squalo.

Vennero sporcando le lenzuola diverse volte, la pozza di cera rossa sul pavimento rifletteva in parte uno dei due stivali di Squalo, abbandonati sul pavimento sporco.

Xanxus scivolò fuori di Squalo e si abbandonò esausto sul letto a faccia in giù, Squalo sentiva le sue membra stanche, le sue gambe formicolavano e si strinse al braccio di Xanxus, mugolando.

“Voòi… Dovremmo rifarlo” esalò Squalo.

Xanxus gli mordicchiò la pelle chiara, lasciandogli i segni dei suoi morsi.

“Tanto finirebbe sempre così… non che mi dispiaccia”.

La risata di Squalo risuonò nella camera da letto.


End file.
